una princesa de hielo
by harmosa
Summary: cuando rainbow dash vence los obstáculos de la nueva misión con sus amigas, la princesa celestia la convierte en algo que nunca se imagino, ¿podrá cumplir su nuevo papel?
1. Chapter 2: una noticia

Una tranquila mañana, o mas bien no era muy agradable, cierta alicornio morada corría con desesperación en busca de sus amigas, quienes se encontraban en sugarcube corner, ella estaba a solo 2 calles de llegar, cuando una pegaso de color azul choco con ella

twilight: ¡rainbow dash!

rainbow dash: hola twi, ¿a donde vas?

twilight: con nuestras amigas, yo creí que estabas con ellas

rainbow dash: no, apenas iré, otra vez scootaloo me pidió de su ayuda ayer

twilight: ¿y eso que tiene que ver con hoy? (dijo impaciente)

rainbow dash: a eso hiva, veraz estuve con ellas hasta las 10 de la noche, luego las fui a dejar a sus casas, y yo me acosté noche y apenas me desperté

twilight: vaya, son las 10, muy tarde, pero eso no importa, ven te necesitamos

rainbow dash: bien

Las 2 ponis se fueron a la pastelería mas famosa de todas, ellas entraron y si, estaban rarity, pinkie pie, applejack y fluttershy

applejack: caramelos, ¿por que tardaron tanto?

twilight: tuve un mensaje de la princesa

applejack: ¿y tu rainbow?

rainbow dash: apenas me desperté

rarity: típico de rainbow (dijo con su tono elegante)

twilight: no hay tiempo para eso, la princesa nos necesita ¡AHORA!

rainbow dash: ¿que paso?

twilight: no lo se, pero empaquen, llego la hora de una visita a canterlot

pinkie pie: si, diversión

applejack: ignoren eso


	2. Chapter 2: la misión

Todas las ponis estaban en la estación de tren, compraron sus boletos y esperaron, twilight era la mas desesperada

applejack: tranquila dulzura, todo estará bien

twilight: o no lo se (dijo mientras caminaba de un lado a otro)

rainbow dash: baya, twilight tal vez no es nada malo

twilight: estamos hablando de la gobernadora de toda equestria, ¿y si le paso algo? ¿o se decepciono de nosotras? ¿o no cumplí una orden? ¿o paso algún problema?

rarity: tranquila, esperemos que no pase nada malo, mira ahí viene el tren

twilight: si, no hay por que alarmarnos

Llego el tren y las ponis dieron el boleto y se subieron, en pocos minutos llegaron a canterlot y twilight salio corriendo, sus amigas solo suspiraron y la siguieron, al llegar al castillo twilight entro rápidamente, seguida por sus amigas

twilight: princesa celestia, ¿que ocurrió?

princesa celestia: hola twilight y hola chicas

todas: hola

princesa celestia: les pedí que vinieran por un problema que se presento, verán hace mucho tiempo, antes de que mi hermana se llenara de maldad, existió una princesa que tenia el poder de hielo, ella estaba alejada de aquí, no quería que alguien saliera herido, aya estuvo su reino, hasta que una poni unicornio quiso apoderarse de su reino, la princesa derroto a la unicornio mediante un abismo, cuando pasaran 1000 años la unicornio saldría, por eso la princesa de hielo dejo su corona en su reino, para que la elegida detenga a la unicornio

twilight: ¿que paso con la princesa?

princesa celestia: gasto toda su energía al tratar de detenerla, enfermo y lamentablemente murió

rainbow dash: ¿y para que nos necesita?

princesa celestia: ya pasaron los 1000 años, y la unicornio a regresado, necesito de su ayuda, una de ustedes es la elegida, pero no se quien y ustedes deben averiguarlo

applejack: ¿pero donde esta el castillo?

princesa celestia: esta en las montañas nevadas

rarity: pero dicen que hace mucho frió

rainbow dash: para una pegaso eso es imposible, estamos acostumbrados a los cambios climáticos, pero rarity ponte a pensar, si era una poni con poder de hielo oviamente tenia que estar en un lugar congelado, para que su castillo no se derritiera

rarity: tienes razón, pero dijiste que los pegasos aguantan

applejack: pero nosotros no somos pegasos

twilight: tendremos que ir bien tapadas

fluttershy: hasta yo

princesa celestia: pero deben darse prisa, ella ya esta buscando el castillo

twilight: no la defraudaremos

Las ponis salieron del castillo, tomaron el tren a ponyville, llegando a ponyville cada una fue a empacar, no sabían cuanto tardarían.


End file.
